Owari
by ZieYeol
Summary: Ehem.. Tes 1 2 3 hai hai halo '-' Hai readers - Jae here.. Ku yang buat cerita ini '-' tp tp tp .. Ini baru karya pertama / Maafkeun kalo ada salah ne '-' Berhubung ku gatau mau ketik apa lg. Kalo gitu langsung aja Selamat membaca - /head bow/


Sesaat setelah konser usai.. Kru dan yang lain merencanakan party..

Saat party berlangsung , sehun terlihat tidak terlalu menikmati acara.

Sedangkan chanyeol tengah asik dengan beberapa orang kru dan artis..

Tak lama sehun menghampiri chanyeol..

"Hyung.." sehun menarik sedikit lengan baju chanyeol sedikit menunduk.

"Iya hun? Ahh.." chanyeol menoleh, dan langsung menarik sehun keluar dari kerumunan.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah tempat sehun duduk tadi, dan benar dugaan nya.. Sehun mabuk karena salah minum.

"Pantas saja kau diam.." kata chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu sehun dan melihat wajahnya yang merah karena alkohol.

"Umhh.. Hyung..panas.." kata sehun sambil mencoba membuka bajunya.

"Waa.. Tidak jangan disini!" teriak chanyeol segera membawa sehun ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar sehun langsung membuka semua bajunya dan mendorong chanyeol ke kasur.

*bruk* (anggap aja suaranya gitu ^_^¦¦¦)

"M-mwo? Kau mau apa hun?" kata chanyeol sedikit kaget.

"Mhh..aku tidak tau hyung.." kata sehun sambil merangkak naik ke atas chanyeol.

"Hun... Jangan macem2"kata chanyeol ketakutan.

"Hyung... Pa.. Nas.. Ahh.. " kata sehun, dan wajah mereka sangat dekat. CUPP~ sehun mencium chanyeol, chanyeol membulat kaget. Lalu..

"Umhh..ngg.." *bruk* Sehun tumbang di atas tubuh chanyeol.

"Ha? Sehun.. Hun?" panggil chanyeol sambil mengguncang sedikit tubuh sehun.

"Hah.. Dasar.. Kau membuatku panik.." kata chanyeol , sedikit mengusap kepala sehun.

Chanyeol berdiri mengambil pajama sehun dan memakaikannya.

"Unngg.. Panas.." kata sehun sambil menggaruk leher.

"Bersabarlah hun.." kata chanyeol menahan tangan sehun.

Chanyeol mengambil segelas air di kulkas dapur lalu membawanya pada sehun.

"Hun minum ini.." kata chanyeol sambil menarik sehun duduk.

"Unggg.. Panas" kata sehun menolak dan masih kegerahan.

"..." chanyeol diam dan berfikir bagaimana caranya agar sehun bisa minum.

Chanyeol melirik segelas air lalu melirik bibir sehun sacara bergantian untuk beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba wajah chanyeol menjadi merah padam mengingat ciuman sehun sebelumnya.

"Agh.. Tidak tidak, tidak boleh.. Tadi sehun tidak sengajakan..?" katanya sambil melirik bibir pink milik sehun lama.

"Aghhh.. Aku pasti sudah gila!" kata chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol kembali melirik gelas agak lama lalu menampung air dimulutnya . chanyeol menuangkan air pada sehun dari mulutnya ke mulut sehun.

*glup..glup*

Chanyeol berhasil meminumkan air pada sehun lalu kembali kekamarnya. Sehun sedikit tenang dan tertidur. Ya benar.. Sehun tenang . tapi chanyeol tidak. Wajahnya merah sekali hingga tak sanggup menampakkan diri lagi di party. Keesokkan harinya sehun terbangun karena mual dan langsung lari ke wastafel.

*huekk..*

Sehun muntah dan menyadari bahwa tadi malam dia mabuk. Tapi karena efek alkohol nya masih terasa. Dia masih pusing dan tak ingat bagaimana dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di tempat chanyeol. Awalnya chanyeol bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sehun jika bertemu.

"Aghh.. Hari ada photoshoot dengan sehun" kata chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya. Wajahnya masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Wait.. Dia mabuk.. Berarti dia tak akan ingat . setidaknya tidak sekarang" kata chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Yak.. Saatnya pergi!" teriak chanyeol sambil memakai jas nya.

Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar sehun dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

*tok tok*

"Hun.. Kau sudah bangun? Cepat bergegas untuk photoshoot.." teriak chanyeol dari balik pintu kamar sehun.

"O-oh nde hyung.." teriak sehun dari wastafel.

"Hun? Gwenchana?" tanya chanyeol khawatir.

"Ha? Ahh nde.. Gwenchana hyung.. Tunggu sebentar" jawab sehun lalu buru-buru membuka pintu untuk chanyeol.

"Hoa!" teriak keduanya kaget . wajah mereka dekat sekali , membuat chanyeol tersipu.

"Ng.. Ayo pergi.." kata chanyeol gugup sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri .

"Ahh.. Iya .." jawab sehun gugup terbawa suasana.

-Dilokasi syuting-

Chanyeol dan sehun langsung di arahkan untuk mengganti kostum di ruang ganti.

"M-mwoya?! Kostum apa ini?!" teriak chanyeol kaget melihat sehun yang menggunakan kostum kemeja putih kebesaran sementara chanyeol diminta topless, pipi chanyeol kembali memerah.

"M-mollayo?! Yak hyung ini memalukan?! Aku seperti seorang wanita?!" teriak sehun pada manager.

"Lakukan saja.. Pekerjaan ini sudah di bayar.. Lagi pula kalian sudah disini. Kalian harus profesional sebagai artis." jawab manager santai namun tegas.

"MWO?!" teriak keduanya.

Tapi tak punya pilihan selain menjalankan job mereka. Mereka memasuki ruang studio dan menyapa staf.

"Annyeonghaseo.. Mohon kerja sama nya" keriak chanyeol dan sehun kepada para staf sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, annyeonghaseo.." sahut para staf sambil menundukkan kepala juga

"Wahwah.. Model kita sudah datang, silahkan kesini.. Berpose nyaman kalian" kata sang fotografer sambil menunjukkan latar pemotretannya. Di ruangan terlihat sebuah kasur di atas karpet putih .

Sehun dan chanyeol awalnya hanya duduk berpose di pinggir kasur, sang fotografer melihat kecanggungan di antara keduanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi mendekat pada sehun-ssi, kalian kenapa? Kalian terlihat tidak nyaman" kata sang fotografer dengan nada menyindir.

Chanyeol menyadari sindiran sang fotografer dan langsung fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Sehun-ah , kemari.." kata chanyeol sambil menarik sehun dan menidurkan nya di kasur.

"Woa! M-mwo?" tanya sehun terkejut dan gugup karena mata chanyeol yg tajam menatap sehun.

"Nah begitu bagus.. Chanyeol-ssi Coba tarik dagu sehun-ssi sedikit.." teriak sang fotografer riang.

Seketika sehun mengerti maksud chanyeol dan merespond tindakan chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik dagu sehun seolah akan mencium bibirnya, sehun memegang sedikit punggung chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol terpukau sesaat. Syuting usai dan mereka kembali ke ruang ganti.

*klek* suara pintu ruang ganti yang di kunci oleh chanyeol.

*brukk!* chanyeol mendorong sehun ketembok dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau! Oh sehun!" teriak chanyeol pada sehun.

"Mmm-mwo h-hyung?!" kata sehun panik, suaranya bergetar. Ia takut kalau dia melakukan kesalahan saat syuting tadi.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis.. Rasanya aku ingin menelanmu.." kata chanyeol dengan nada lemas dan sedikit tertunduk. Sementara sehun terdiam mendengar kata-kata chanyeol untuk beberapa detik.

"Hahaha.. Kau pasti bercanda hyung" sehun tertawa sambil menggeser tangan chanyeol tp, tak bisa.. Karna chanyeol menahannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda sehun-ah.. Apa harus kubuktikan?" kata chanyeol yang kembali menatap bolamata sehun.

"H-hyun-" sehun belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya tapi bibir chanyeol sudah melumat bibir pink cantik milik sehun.

Mata sehun membulat dengan pipi yang merona merah karena ciuman chanyeol. Melihat reaksi sehun yang begitu manis, chanyeol tak sanggup menahan dirinya lagi.

"Umhh- h,h,hyu- mhh" suara sehun terbata-bata karena ciuman chanyeol. Awalnya sehun ingin menghentikan tindakan chanyeol tp, tak bisa karena chanyeol mencengkram kuat bahu sehun hingga memerah membuat sehun tak berdaya lagi.

"Sehun-ah.." bisik chanyeol di telinga sehun. Melihat bekas cengkraman nya chanyeol sedikit merenggangkan cengkramannya dan melumat leher sehun.

"Umhh a,a-andwe hyung! Jebal..nghh" sehun memohon pada chanyeol untuk melepaskannya tp tidak di hirau kan oleh chanyeol. Chanyeol masih melumat leher sehun hingga tak sengaja membuat banyak kissmark pada leher sehun


End file.
